


Taking a moment

by TeamAbodo



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Gen, tired cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAbodo/pseuds/TeamAbodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun leaned back against the wall, shifted and twisted to try and find a way to alleviate the pain of sleeping on a stone floor. He had mixed results and gave up. Right here right now? Jun’s going to sleep. Maybe recharge some energy to summon his Persona more, but he sort of doubted it. It never seemed to work that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a moment

Jun felt like he could never move again as he fell against the wall, Lisa joining him not a moment later. Her breath came out in gasps and Jun’s throwing arm throbbed in sympathy. He was just glad he didn't have to move so much to fight like she and Tatsuya did. That would be the worst.

“Shit, why do all the Nazis come when I can’t summon my persona anymore?” Apparently Eikichi had no such guilt. Eikichi dropped his legendary guitar case to stretch, the sound of it hitting the ground not so much echoing as it did ricochet violently down the hall.

“Eikichi, maybe you shouldn't bring that up,” Maya said, wiping the back of her hand across her forehead. She shifted on her feet, rolling her shoulders to stretch them out. Just seeing her fidget had Jun unconsciously rub at his own shoulders, trying to stop the cramping between them.

Meeting little success, Jun sat up away from the wall to properly stretch the meat of his back. It still didn't work, and he tried to focus on what Maya was saying, how she noticed everything they said or suspected in Xibalba always came true. Stretching his arms over his head, Jun felt his back crackle.

“So, now that Michel has mentioned Nazi’s coming while we are weak, we are going to be ambushed by them?” Jun asked, and wondered if he should grab his flowers and be ready for an attack.

He didn't expect one, but he hadn't expected his mind to be taken over by the Crawling Chaos.

Jun tried not to wince at that thought, but the guilt that settled over his heart was always going to be there.  He’d have to get used to it and try to do everything he could to make up for it.

Tatsuya spoke up before Lisa could turn on Eikichi and tear him a new one for setting them up. “There are not going to be any more attacks tonight. We should all rest while we can. Eikichi can take first watch for that suggestion of his. Maya will take second. Maya will decide who goes next.”

No one disagreed with Tatsuya, the sureness of his voice making their worries dim to nothing. Of course the Nazis weren’t going to attack now. Jun had a fleeting thought that this was just proving Maya’s point, but he decided that in the end, it didn't really matter.

Jun leaned back against the wall, shifted and twisted to try and find a way to alleviate the pain of sleeping on a stone floor. He had mixed results and gave up. Right here right now? Jun’s going to sleep. Maybe recharge some energy to summon his Persona more, but he sort of doubted it. It never seemed to work that way.

Jun closed his eyes, and felt himself begin to drift off almost immediately. He jerked up though when Tatsuya sat down next to him unexpectedly. Laughing it off, Jun had to consciously think about loosening the grip on his legendary flower.

Tatsuya smiled softly. “Sorry I startled you.”

Jun could only shake his head. Tatsuya never needed to be sorry.

Jun looked around to see that Maya was curled up on her side on the floor, and Lisa was trying to settle on the other side of Tatsuya. Eikichi was pacing up and down the wall, muttering something about recharging his persona damnit.

“You don’t look comfortable.”

Jun snorted at Tatsuya for even thinking that thought. Of course he wasn't comfortable. Jun turned to give Tatsuya a look and the other boy shrugged.

Taking action, Tatsuya put an arm around Jun’s shoulders and Jun felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter. He crushed them downand leaned into Tatsuya’s touch. Those clever fingers slid over his shoulder and up his neck, holding the back of his head. Jun tried not to lean into the touch, really, he tried. Tatsuya pushed Jun’s head to lay against his shoulder and Jun grunted a little as he settled into a comfortable position against Tatsuya’s side. He had to shift along the floor a little bit, and turn his torso, but in the end, Tatsuya made a good pillow.

Tatsuya leaned his head against the top of Jun’s. He took in a deep breath and Jun’s heart jumped a little.

There was a shuffle next to them and Jun looked over to see Lisa laying out on the floor as well, using Tatsuya’s thigh as a pillow. Jun smiled at that, knowing how much Lisa loved Tatsuya. It made his own heart tighten, but Lisa was her own person with her own feelings, just like Tatsuya was and Jun was...

Jun… his own person. Jun wanted to laughed at that, knowing that he had been someone else’s person for years, and for the coming lifetime, he would only be making up for what happened.

He wasn't his own person anymore, but that was okay. He didn't mind that much.

Jun slowly drifted to sleep and smiled when he felt Tatsuya kissed his hair. That hand drifted from his hair, which was sad, to settle at his waist and keep him close. Jun couldn't really argue with that.


End file.
